Ace, The Best Card in the Deck
by MysteriousDCgirl
Summary: Jacklyn Lily Quinn, Daughter of the Joker and Harley Quinn. Her villain name is Ace. Will Jacklyn fall for the hero, Nightwing, or hide her feelings and have him be a enemy forever? Can she hide her biggest secret as well? Nightwing/Dick GraysonxOC
1. Chapter 1: New villian in town

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Young Justice or Batman series. I only own the ones I created for the story.**

You would never think that people like The Joker and Harley Quinn to have a child of their own, but they had me. My name is Jacklyn Lily Quinn. I'm 17 years old and about to be 18. Everyone would probably ask if The Joker was very cruel to me and if he acted the same way he would to Harley Quinn, but he actually acts way different, being his daughter made him be a kind father and he would always train with me and teach me how to be just like him. I couldn't ask for a better family than anything in the world.

 **Arkham City, Monday 11:30 p.m.**

 ** _*beep* *beep* *beep*_**

I wake up due to the annoying alarm clock beside my bed and quickly shut it off and tiredly get to my closet. My day to work along with the Joker and Harley started today. I had made sure I put my suit on before I went down stairs to show Joker my outfit I made for today. My suit was very similar to Harleys' jester one but mine had green and black and I added some little minor details by cutting the top to be a cropped top and adding a green belt to my leggings that hang just on the waist line. I also had black boots with green laces to complement the outfit. I also put my hair up in two pig tails. I had to admit I looked pretty cute. So I quickly ran down stairs to see my father thinking of villain names for me because, my mother agreed he could choose my villain name if she could choose my name. I run down the stairs to see my father and mother waiting for me.

"Jackie, you're up! And I must say your outfit is very well made darling." Joker said with a large grin on his face.

"Puddin' shouldn't you tell Jackie about her new villain name?" says Harley as she walks towards me and puts a mask on my face.

"Oh, that's right I almost completely forgot… Your villain name was quite tricky but I made the decision for you to be named Ace." Joker says as he smiles making me smile.

"I could ask for anything better in my whole life!" I say as I hug them both.

"Now let's not dilly dally, Hurry to the car!" Joker says laughing. We quickly head to the car and Joker looks way more excited than I do.

"So Ace where would you like to start your first crime at?" he says looking in the rear view mirror.

"I think we should head down to the theater, I heard they didn't invite us to the premiere of the new movie based on Bats" I say with my joker grin.

"Oh, my baby is quite like you Puddin' she is thinking just like a real criminal!" Harley says with much joy. As Joker hits the gas and we are zooming to the theater premiere.

We reach the theater in no time and we go through the back to be hidden from guards. My father looks at me and signals me to go inside while they head the other way. As I head through the back I grab some green smoke pellets from my pocket and run straight to the catwalk. As I gain my balance on the catwalk I notice two guards walking up a ladder up to the catwalk. I quickly run towards them and throw two green smoke pellets in their faces making them fall from the ladder onto the floor. I was so pumped to get to the front so I quickly get there without anyone noticing. I peek out through the door and see my mother and father in disguises. I smile my joker grin and throw my green smoke pellets out the door. As soon as the smoke dies down they all see me and question and become scared.

"Hello Everyone, I couldn't believe this but someone must have forgot our invitation. Doesn't that sound weird?" I say smiling to everyone.

"What do you mean by our invites and who are you?" someone yells out from the crowd.

"Oh, how rude of me I forgot to introduce myself I'm Ace and I totally forgot to mention our very important guest here today, the Clown Prince or crime and his beautiful girlfriend, Joker and Harley Quinn!" I say with much enthusiasm as they appear smiling and waving to the crowd walking towards me.

"That's right and we are very pleased to be here and now we would like to show you that you need to have some fun" Joker says with his signature grin.

Some of the goons appear and hand me and Harley a spray bottle full of green paint. The goons, Harley and me run towards people and start to rip there beautiful gown and suits and spray them green. They scream with horror which I would totally understand because they were pretty nice. Then batman comes to the rescue as we had planned.

"Hey Bats, I'm glad you could make it we were just showing everyone to have a little fun," Joker laughs.

"You know you will be heading to Arkham where you belong." Batman says with no emotion.

"Come on Bats, WE ALL know I will escape easily, and I would like for you to meet someone new, ACE!" Joker yells. I quickly run to his side and he side hugs me.

"Well Bats, Where is your little team, Huh? Joker says with a fake disappointment in his face.

"They are already here." He says as an arrow flies by my head.

Artemis, Kid Flash, Nightwing, Super boy, Aqualad, and Miss Martian appear from the shadows. I quickly grab my cards from my belt and throw them at all six of them. It hits Miss Martian and Aqualad but the rest dodge them. I get frustrated and the goons help me attack the team. I see that the goons are fighting everyone except one, Nightwing, which means I have to deal with him. I walk slowly towards him then start to pick up the pace and try to side kick him in the stomach but he blocks it. We start to fight and I get to at least land a few punches and kicks but he blocks the rest.

"You must be really good opponent to fight against maybe I should try to find an opponent like you." Nightwing says as he grabs my arm and twists it behind my back.

"Well maybe you should learn some manners dumbass and know that you have no idea how easy this is to fight against you." I say as I reverse the attack and flip him on his back.

He groans in pain. I laugh as I kick him in the stomach multiple of times. I hear my father yell my name. I quickly run towards him. As I was running towards him I see an arrow fly towards me. I stop and grab the arrow in mid-air. Artemis looks at me in shock. I smile my joker grin at her. She stares at me in disbelief and I throw the arrow back at her with my explosive card attached to it. I continue to run to the car as I get in I press the button on my belt and we made our escape. I tell my father the great battle I had with Nightwing and he smiles and wipes a fake tear from his eyes.

"We are so proud of you Ace!" Harley says with glee

"Maybe tomorrow I can help out again?" I ask

"I'm sorry baby, but your father and I decided we would do this one without you but you can go out wherever you want and cause trouble for yourself if you want?" She says.

I felt a little sad that I could go but was very happy to hear I could go where ever I pleased. "I think I might just practice tomorrow and head out into the city and go to the park or mall or something."

"That's alright with me darling, maybe you could look for new places to go and find to start trouble?" Harley says with a little enthusiasm.

"Ok, I'll make sure I find places to cause some trouble for Wednesday?"

"Sure, I'm sure we could assist you in that." She says as we pull up to the funhouse.

I get out of the car and we talk about how we made a good team and how I managed to beat Nightwing. We walk inside the house laughing and enjoying every moment we spent together. I kiss them both goodnight and change into my pajamas. (A Green top and black shorts) I walk to bed and sleep smiling because of how proud I made my parents. I fall asleep easily and think how I would never change my family for anything.

 **Nightwing's POV**

I couldn't believe it I was beaten by some new girl and she is very good opponent. She shouldn't be a villain she should be like him and stand for the good not the evil. He sighs and walks to the Zeta-beams.

 ***Nightwing** * **305***

I walk to the computer where I see Batman trying to find out who this "Ace" girl is. So I watch him until he notices I'm there.

"There appears to be nothing in the records of Arkham City of Ace, but I do know that for a fact that she is the Joker's and Harley's daughter." Batman says still typing away.

"Well good-luck with that, I'm heading to bed." Nightwing says with a sigh.

"I want you to take it easy tomorrow; you got beat up pretty bad today." Batman says looking at Nightwing.

"No problem Bruce, Night." He says as he walks towards his room.

"Night Dick and remember to take it easy." Bruce says as he turns off the computer and heads toward the Zeta-beams.

Dick enters his room and closes the door and changes out of his clothes into his sleepwear. (A black shirt and a pair of black shorts) He lays on his bed exhausted and falls asleep wondering who is Ace.

 **Omg I'm so happy this is my first fanfiction and make sure to give me ideas for my next chapter and I'll make sure to get it done soon. I will also give you a shout out in the next chapter if you give me ideas and I use them or if you give me ideas. Also please don't leave mean comments saying this is stupid or something because I tried my best and this is my first fanfiction so yeah don't please. I'll talk to you guys later. – MysteriousDCgirl**


	2. Chapter 2: The morning awaits

**Hey guys! It has been a very long time… I'm not joking it has been around 2 years since I've wrote this story now… I'm sorry for the longest wait in the world, but I literally had no inspiration for the second chapter and was just thinking of never coming back to it. That was until I had saw about 5 emails saying that you guys actually liked it and wanted more! It made me really happy to see that and I now bring you the chapter you've been waiting for! -MysteriousDCgirl**

 **Arkham City, Tuesday 8:30 a.m.**

The sun blares out of the window that has my poorly made curtains I made when I was in the 4th grade. I feel the sun's rays on my eyes as I slowly begin to wake up. I groan in annoyance from the lack of sleep. I hated mornings because I always had to get out of my comfy bed which I loved so much even though it's broken. I slowly open my eyes and lay my hand across my forehead to try to block out the sun from my eyes.

I lay there thinking about last nights shenanigans and how I was able to injure Nightwing pretty good last night. Man… that was a good night. Being able to have that much fun with my family just felt good. It felt like my life was actually normal for once, we all were able to talk to each other so freely about that night. I smile nonchalantly and get my lazy ass out of bed.

I stretched my arms up while I walked towards my closet. I look my workout outfit (a pastel green tank top, light grey shorts, and a black hat) and put it on. I grab my shoes and walk to the bathroom across the hall from my room. I place them on the floor as I grab my brush and brush all the knots out of my hair. After thoroughly brushing my hair, I put it up in a high ponytail.

I then squat down to put on my shoes and lace them up. After I put them on, I brush my teeth, so I can head down to the gym. It's always a bore going there, but since I'm 'home schooled', I have my P.E. classes down at the gym everyday. It's the same routine of having some of the goons go down to the gym with me like some types of bodyguards/ punching bags for me since Dad insisted that I 'need to be protected at all times'. It's nice to know he cares for me and my safety, but I'm very capable of protecting myself.

I mean I kicked some ass yesterday! Other than that, he's seen the terrified faces of the goons after he comes back from terrorizing people and seeing the Bat himself. Hey, I'm just showing what I can do, I don't need to show any feelings/ pity for them. I finish brushing my teeth and start heading down to the front door, where 5 goons are waiting for me. " Ugh! 5 of you?! Alright… let's just get going so I can beat the shit out of you guys" I say annoyed.

 **Nightwing's P.O.V**

" _... you have no idea how easy this is to fight against you"_

I awaken from my horrid nightmare with a fright. Beads of sweat sticking my hair to my forehead. I groan as I sit up in my luxurious bed (thanks bruce) as I rub my eyes with the palms of my hands. I think back to dream and the last thing that "Ace" girl said. Am I too weak? Her being able to defeat me so easily… that's impossible.

It must mean I need to gain more strength and prepare for the next time we meet. I can't be letting her get away that easy. She's strong I'll admit, but I can be stronger. She seems to have her actions planned out or something to be able to beat me. I'll just have to be a lot more harsh on her like the many other guys I have to fight against. I can't underestimate her and her strength.

I slip out of my bed and ponder on last night and how I can improve my skill to surpass hers. I grab some random gym shorts and a black muscle tee and head to the bathroom to quickly change. As soon as I had changed I brushed my teeth and fixed my hair a little, I grab my gym bag and walked out of my room, heading towards the zeta-beams. " Where do you think your going?"

I turn to see Artemis leaning against the wall, eyes closed without a care in the world. " Why would I need to tell you?"

"Bruce told me to keep an eye on you. Don't worry I'm not going to follow you or anything just need to know where you're headed just in case Bruce asks." she says opening her eyes to look me dead in the eyes.

I laugh a bit at her attempt 'to intimidate' me, " I'm just heading down to the gym to build some of my strength up, in case we get to see "Ace" again."

"Alright.. But don't go anywhere else before contacting me first. Don't want Bruce having to kill me for losing you." She says with a small smirk.

"Gotcha, see you later!"

I walk through the zeta-beams and though the entrance to begin my way to the gym.

 _ **We'll see who the easy one to defeat next time… Ace…..**_

 **Pretty short, but next chapter should hopefully have more interesting things happening. Since both of these characters will be heading down to the gym. Will they spot each other there? Or will they have some sparring fights against each other at the gym together? Hmm…. I have lots to look forward to writing this story and I hope you do as well! See you next chapter! ~MysteriousDCgirl**


End file.
